Aircraft tires are designed to withstand heavy loads. The tires may be under high pressure in order to support the weight of the aircraft. During takeoff and landing, pilots must be aware of a large number of variables. Displaying tire pressure to a pilot may be less important than many other readings during takeoff and landing. Thus, this information is often not displayed. In the event of a tire burst, the pilot may hear a loud explosion-like noise. However, the pilot may not be aware of the cause, and may unnecessarily abort the takeoff.